The New Winchester
by WINCHESTERsamdean
Summary: Erika Rodreguiz gets tired of the normal life at the right place right time when Sam and Dean Winchester come to fit it back together. Join them in the thrilling and daring story that has humor, twists, and turns at every corner. (This is not a winchester sister story)
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The girl in the mirror is Erika Rodreguiz. I stare at the blue and green eyes staring back at me and the black hair that frames the girls face and reaches past her mid waist. She's a curvy girl, but she looks pretty. I know her back story. She had a nice family that died with a secret, she got over that and has a house, car, and partial job. She is twenty-six years old with blemishes covering her arms and face. She has a secret that can kill, and that's terrifying./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That girl is me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemPLEASE READ THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION ABOUT SPN!/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"® Erika Rodreguiz is my character, but I don't have the rights to any of the other Supernatural characters./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang. I didn't have anything on but a towel so I was hoping it was some little kid ringing the door for fun. I went and got some clothes on. A dark purple long-sleeve shirt, dark wash jeans and a dark leather jacket./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The doorbell rang again when I was coming down the steps. I didn't normally have visitors and if I did I bet it would be them, the real them, I'm sure of it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No, they weren't coming. I know they aren't. I had to tell myself over and over again that they weren't. They could be dead for all I know. They never showed you a sign, Erika. It's not them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I opened the door right before a person put their hand back to the bell./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hi," I said rubbing my eyes that weren't used to the sunlight yet. "Who are you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, um, we are FBI agents, Bob Sabbath and Eddie Moscone, and we wanted to ask some questions." Bob said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This is bull. I wouldn't be a suspect for anything, but then again, I know a lot of people in this little town./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bob looked kind of short compared to Eddie. He had a nice stocky build, short brown hair, hazel-green eyes, and a wicked smile plastered on his face. As for Eddie he must have been 6"5'. He had a stocky build too, long brown hair, silver grey eyes, and strangely familiar features./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""About what?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A certain death that you might not know about." The people in my little town were always dying in freaky ways. That's why I moved here, it would keep me busy. But everyone knows everyone here and I didn't hear about any deaths./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay come on in," I said motioning them in nervously. They might not be FBI, I mean the last death here was a few weeks ago and it was just a car crash. This Bob and Eddie were up to something. "First badges, show 'um." Bob huffed out like he didn't want to go through this yet again, but flashed the badges even though they had different names on the little sheets of paper. "So who's the dead guy here agents?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We wanted to know if you know this man?" Eddie pulled out a picture from his wallet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I gulped seeing the picture, he was almost a father to me. He was always there for me, my brother, and sister./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, that's John Winchester. He died?" That was hardly plausible, John wouldn't die if you shot him in the head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He didn't live here either, I tried keeping tabs, but we only saw each other every few years. The last time was five years ago./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""When did you last see him?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A long, long time ago. Why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They could be searching for him. I better not give away his boys./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We police have our own reasons." Bob said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The one statement threw everything off and I knew I was dealing with fakes. But I ran with their play."When did he die?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A couple of years ago. Ms. Erika."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emHow/em did he die?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A wash of panic ran across the taller man's face and he looked to his "partner" and made eye contact for a second. "He was attacked by... dogs?" The shorter man answered for him, voice raised in question. The same way John's would./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wouldn't you know that officially?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry Ma'm. I forgot."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was thoroughly confused now. and I know my face showed it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is something worrying you Boys?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, it's just the death, we really need to find the killer."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I get it. He... he was pretty much my father."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ours too." Bob said under his breath loud enough for me to hear. emTwo boys, that were 3 or 4 years apart. Both will stick to the other like glue/em. John had said before he left./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked over the clues that the two men had given me. Some features of Johns, crappy IDs, stuttering over questions, making side comments, how they spoke, it emwas/em them. It couldn't be anyone else./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dean it nice to meet you." I held out my hand for the taller one to shake. "and you too Samuel."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lady, I'm pretty sure we aren't your Samuel and Dean your talking about." They kept up their charades./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh really? Your mother died in a house fire... Over Sam's crib." I looked from the taller one to the shorter one, still having my hand reached out for someone to shake. Sam sighed and looked to His taller brother./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That was one thing John let me know about his family. Especially when he was drunk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No I'm Dean and he's Sam, explain how do you know us?" The shorter one corrected. I thought that Sam was younger, right? Or was I mistaken?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your Dad, John, saved me from the demons." I lied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay so how did you know it was us?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You need to be more careful about muddy tracks." I smiled lightly and folded my arms around me ready for real business. "So where is John or is this different?" I questioned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's different."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How did he emactually/em die." Worry corrupted my voice. He was almost my father, but my true father isn't real./p 


End file.
